


It Wasn't Supposed To Be a Date

by sayaleigh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Romano trail their brothers on a date, but it ends up being more of a date for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To Be a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curreeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curreeus/gifts).



> Written for Curreeus for the Prumano Secret Santa event. The prompt was "teaming up to spy on some Gerita but realising that each other are more interesting." I hope you like it~

"Play nice, okay?" Feliciano chirped, his eyes sparking as he looked over his brother and Prussia. His eyes lingered on the way Prussia's arm rested over Romano's shoulders. He was pleased to see the older Italian wasn't shrugging it off, but part of him wondered how long that would last. He waved and began dragging Germany off, already chattering about inane things.

When they were out of earshot, Feliciano sighed and let the chatter die out. The couple walked in silence for a moment, and Feliciano let his grip loosen until he was just holding Germany's hand.

"Think they'll figure it out?" he asked after a moment, looking up at the blond hopefully.

"No," Germany admitted, "but hopefully they'll get a little closer. Then again, if they do, Prussia won't shut up about it. I don't really need to hear the color of your brother's underwear or what type of drinks he prefers."

Veneziano giggled, not finding his boyfriend's comments offensive at all. The reaction didn't surprise Germany, but he did roll his eyes before leaning down to peck Veneziano's lips.

"Let's focus on us for now, ja?"

* * *

"Should we follow them?"  
"At least wait a few minutes, dammit," Lovino snorted, shoving the Prussian's arm off him. He shot the taller ex-nation an annoyed look, leaving his side to grab his jacket. Prussia watched him quietly, raising one thin silver brow.

"So, we are going?" he asked after a moment, his hands shoved into his pockets as he watched the Italian bustle around the room.

"Of course," Lovino replied with a snort, already standing by the door with his hand on the knob, "Are you coming or not?"

"Hell yeah!" Prussia chirped, practically bouncing after Romano. The brunet rolled his eyes, locking the door behind them. He headed for his Vespa, but Gilbert grabbed his arm, his expression serious.

"No way in hell am I letting you drive," he insisted, his expression unusually serious. Romano opened his mouth to argue, but Prussia had already snatched his keys out of his hand.

Romano snarled, arguing as he followed the other man. Prussia wasn't listening though, and he was holding the keys over his head so there was no way the Italian could get to them. It didn't stop him from kicking Prussia, but it didn't have any effect other than making him wince and glare at Romano.  
"Okay, where do you think they're going first?" Prussia asked when he'd settled behind the wheel. Romano sulked in the passenger's seat, slumped down so far that from the front, it wouldn't have looked like anyone else was in the car. He shot a glare at Prussia for daring to ask him anything after taking the keys and refused to answer. Prussia's only response was a put-upon sigh; he was just trying to strike up conversation anyway.

"Okay, fine. West made a schedule on his laptop anyway," he huffed, focusing on the road again.  
They pulled up to the restaurant in a few minutes, though Lovino's spiteful side reminded him that they would have been there sooner if he'd been driving, though he might have broken a few traffic laws in the process.

"Come on," Prussia urged, jumping out of the car, "Let's scope out the place."  
"It's a  _restaurant_ ," Romano snapped finally, "Just walk in. It's not like they'll notice with all those fucking people in there."

"Nah, come on!" Prussia whined, "It's been forever since I got to do anything cool like this. Humor me."

Romano rolled his eyes, but let Prussia drag him over to a window. Veneziano and Germany were waiting to be seated, the Italian bouncing from foot to foot and babbling while the blond watched him with a patient, affectionate expression. Romano had to admit, there was something between them that he might have been a little jealous of.

Prussia grabbed his arm again, dragging him into the building. Romano let out a hiss of irritation, but again, he let himself be dragged. Why, he wasn't sure. Maybe he could use the excitement.

Prussia darted just inside the door to a small alcove, taking Romano with him. There was no chance of their brothers seeing them here, but there wasn't a whole lot of room to move either.

"Fuck! You're on my foot!" Romano hissed, digging his elbow into Prussia side. He got a hiss in response, which was strangely satisfying.

"Shit! It's not like there's a lot of room in here," Prussia hissed back. His hands settled on Romano's hips, gently shifting him aside so they could both squeeze into the small space.

They both peeked around the corner, watching their brothers wait for a table together. They didn't seem to be doing anything, and Romano found his mind wandering to the comfortable warmth pressed against his back. He usually wasn't this close to anyone he didn't consider family, and it was...nice.

"Hey, where do you think they're going?" Prussia suddenly asked in his ear. Romano jumped; he hadn't even noticed the other two were on the move.

"Probably to their table, dammit. Maybe you should get off my feet and follow them." Prussia wasn't even on his foot anymore, but he didn't want to let on that he hadn't been watching for a while.

Prussia scoffed and pushed past him, making the Italian frown and hurry after him.  
"Sirs?" asked a voice, stopping them before they could get more than a few feet. Reluctantly, both nations paused and turned to look back at the woman who had spoken. "I'm sorry, but you can't go further without a host. Do you have a reservation?"  
"What? No," Prussia answered immediately, and Romano resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If they'd just lied and said they wanted to see if the person they were meeting was here or something, they could have slipped past. Now, there would be no chance of that.

"Table for two?" the girl asked, already reaching for menus.

"Yes," Romano replied instantly, not wanting to give Prussia another chance to screw things up. They didn't have to get anything anyway. The girl led them to a table, and Romano found himself torn between the way the low light bathed her dark skin and the way it lit up Prussia's lighter features. He couldn't help but think that he definitely wasn't supposed to feel like this. He scowled the entire way to their table.

Sitting down, he shifted awkwardly in his seat, glancing across the table at Prussia. Damn, now it looked like they were on a date. Worse, they were both completely underdressed for a place like this.

"What are you getting?" Gilbert asked, as if his biggest concern was the menu. Lovino scowled, watching the albino study his options. How could he be so damn calm!?

"Who cares?" he hissed back, "We're not really going to eat here, are we?"

Prussia looked up at him in surprise, raising a brow. "Why not?" he asked simply, "We're here, aren't we? I'll pay."

That got Lovino to pause. Prussia offering free food?

"With what money?" he asked finally, "Don't you live in your brother's basement?"

Prussia frowned, suddenly looking less enthusiastic. "Hey, gimme a break," he whined, "Just because I live with West doesn't mean I don't make any money."

Lovino sighed, trying not to feel guilty about his comments. He wouldn't feel this way if he'd snapped at England like that...The thought was unsettling.

"Fine. Does that mean I get to order the most expensive thing on the menu?"

Prussia frowned again. "I didn't mean that either. Can't you just be decent for once?"

Romano hoped Prussia didn't notice his wince. Letting out a huff, he flipped his menu up to hide his face.

"Hey, what-Oh, come on. I can't keep myself entertained!"

Romano peeked over the top of the menu, shooting him a more composed look of irritation. "I thought you were so awesome that you could do anything," he retorted.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to. I never get to see you, so give me something to go off of."

Another pointed look. "I see you every time I go looking for Veneziano. That's more than most of the others."

Prussia let out a heavy sigh, giving Romano a pointed look of his own. "Look, I think you're pretty cool. Almost awesome, even. I want to hang out with you, but it's pretty one-sided if you won't talk to me."

Romano stared at him for a moment, wanting to be critical despite the way his heartbeat picked up.

"Don't get sappy," he replied finally, "We're not the ones on a date."

"But we kind of are."

"No, we're not."

Prussia pouted, prompting Romano to roll his eyes again. It was like taking a child to a nice restaurant.

"Okay, fine. Not a date. But can we please talk? People are going to think you don't like me."

Romano gave an exaggerated sigh, but nodded. Finished with his menu, he put it aside and focused on Prussia. It was almost sad how something so small made him look so delighted; he wondered idly how often people actually took the time to talk to Prussia instead of his brother.

"Great!" the albino gushed, leaning forward like he was about to tell some fascinating story or something, "Where do you think they're going next? I mean, a Christmas date's got to be special, right?"

Romano snorted, shaking his head. "Please, your brother's too stuffy and mine is happy enough just being in the same room. They'll just do what they always do," he replied confidently. He sat back so he could see the couple across the room, twirling a fork between his fingers as he did so. Germany was leaning over to wipe something from Veneziano's mouth with his napkin, making Romano scowl—first of all, how had his brother managed to make a mess already!?

Before he could comment on it, a waiter approached and redirected his train of thought. The man seemed to assume they were a couple, and Romano decided it was too much trouble to correct him. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have a reason to think that way—two men getting together for lunch said business; getting together for dinner screamed date.

The two ordered their entrees and alcohol, though the fact that they didn't get a single bottle of wine for the two of them seemed to confuse the waiter. Romano wondered how things would have been if they were dating—would he have let Prussia show his lack of refined taste by getting a cheap beer like he had?

Honestly, he had no idea. Maybe he would have let him do whatever he wanted, as long as he seemed happy.

Dammit.

Prussia pouted, making Romano's stomach flip. What the fuck was that? He wasn't supposed to look so damn cute…

"Okay, fine. So, they're just going to eat until Italy can't move, then West will carry him to a movie or something, and then they'll go out for coffee," the Prussian summarized, either not noticing or ignoring Romano's wide-eyed stare, "Man, if it were anyone else, that would be so boring!"

"Yeah, well, they're not the most creative jerks…" Lovino grumbled finally, sulking a little as he recovered from his own surprise. He should just ditch Prussia and go find some pretty girl to flirt with until he forgot about that damn pout and his bright eyes and the way he was grinning and…well, everything. It was Christmas, so there had to be some lonely girl out there whose night he could make, right?

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Prussia demanded suddenly. Romano jumped and squeaked, realizing Prussia had leaned in until their noses were centimeters apart.

"What? Of course I'm listening!" he retorted, his voice going a little higher than usual.

Prussia sniffed disdainfully, but settled back down in his seat after a moment. "Okay, then what did I say?"

"Ah…Okay, so maybe I spaced out for a minute. But just a minute!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, but his irritation seemed to fade quickly. "I asked if you wanted to see whatever movie they're going to go to or if we should find something better to do," he repeated.

Romano lifted one slim, dark brow dubiously. "What could we possibly do together that would be better than making sure our brothers don't pull some stupid shit?" he asked, his tone a bit more scathing than he'd intended, "Let's just…finish what we started."

Prussia looked almost hurt for a moment, but again, the expression was gone before Romano could even process it. He grinned instead, looking up as their food came. He seemed almost relieved for the distraction, and for some reason, that didn't sit well with Romano.

He picked at his food, pretending to savor the flavor instead of just forcing it into his mouth. The place really was one of the best, but Romano was having trouble enjoying the outing. The food was good and, in his case, free, and he couldn't help the annoyance that pricked at him at the fact that he couldn't enjoy it. It didn't take him long to decide it must be Prussia's fault.

"Hey, are you alright?" the man in question asked suddenly, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to Romano's forehead before the Italian could stop him. Romano jumped and flushed, pulling away from Prussia's cool fingers.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, knocking his hand away. Prussia bit back a sigh, falling silent and stabbing his steak almost violently. Romano wondered if he was feeling the same unsettled frustration the Italian was.

"Shit, they're getting ready to move," Prussia started suddenly, his crimson eyes widening as he sat up straight and stared across the room. Romano followed his gaze; sure enough, Germany was asking for the check. When he turned back, Prussia was doing the same.

"We're not wasting this food," Romano hissed, balking at the thought despite the fact that he hadn't even been enjoying it. Prussia rolled his eyes, but asked for a couple of boxes as well.

Somehow, they managed to get out of there only a minute or so after their brothers. Lovino opened his mouth to demand the keys, but before he could say anything, Prussia shot him a sharp look and stuffed the boxes into his hands.

"Just be glad you get shotgun."

Lovino scowled, but followed him and let him open the door for him. Grumbling in Italian, he slumped into the passenger's seat and turned to put the food in the backseat. Prussia glanced at it, raising a brow, but then shrugged and turned back to the front.

"If that falls, the mess is your problem, not mine," he told Lovino, his tone easygoing but not leaving any room for argument.

"Sure, whatever," Romano grumbled noncommittally.

They rode in silence, whatever companionship had begun to emerge quickly disappearing again. Lovino wasn't going to fight that. It wasn't like he wanted to have any kind of relationship—er, friendship—with Prussia…right?

He heaved an annoyed sigh, causing the blond to look at him curiously. He didn't offer an explanation, and luckily, Prussia didn't ask. Unfortunately, the silence was eating away at him much like the stupid comments of those around him usually did, and finally, he snapped.

"Don't you usually play music or something?" he asked sharply, "I thought you had a reputation for trying to take out everybody's eardrums or something."

Again, Prussia glanced at him in surprise. "Uh, I didn't know if you wanted me to? I mean, it's your car."

"I know that," the Italian grumbled, reaching out and hitting the button to turn on the radio. As expected, cheesy Christmas music began playing from the speakers. Oh, right, that's why he'd been avoiding it lately.

Of course, Prussia's eyes lit up at the first strains of "A Holly Jolly Christmas," and he broke into loud accompaniment almost immediately. Romano's only response was to bang his head against the back of the seat.

"Kiss  _him_  once for me!" Prussia sang, emphasizing the changed word and grinning like a maniac. They stopped at a light just then, and just as Lovino had feared, Prussia leaned over and kissed him.

On the cheek, sure, but it was still enough to make him yelp and jump away in the limited space as Prussia laughed.

"What the hell, bastard!?"

"Face it, you need to loosen up," Gilbert told him bluntly, snorting in amusement, "Or at least get laid. I can help with that too, if you want?" He gave an exaggerated wink, making Lovino blush and earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Asshole," he grumbled, slouching down in the seat and glaring out at the storefronts.

"Aw, I'm just trying to help," Prussia whined, fake-pouting. This time, Lovino had the sense to ignore him.

They pulled up at the theater, parking a couple rows from their brothers and watching them go to buy the tickets.

"Shit!" Romano burst out suddenly, making Prussia jump this time.

"What?" he asked, looking around wildly before focusing on Romano again.

"If we just sit here, we won't know what they picked," the Italian pointed out, worrying his lip with his teeth. Prussia stared at him for a moment, then snorted.

"Chill, okay?" he insisted, looking past Romano to watch their brothers disappear into the building, "We know them well enough to guess what they're seeing anyway. Besides, we can see something else if we want to anyway." He shrugged, and after glaring at him for a few minutes, Romano relaxed. He wasn't exactly wrong, after all…

"Hey, they should be busy enough that they won't notice us if we go in now," Prussia announced suddenly, moving to get out of the car. Romano hurried to follow him, though he was still frowning.

"Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously, "I don't want to get caught. Your brother will see right through us, and mine will get the wrong idea."

Prussia frowned at that, shooting him an irritated look. "You can play it off, can't you?" he asked, his voice a little sharper than Romano was used to, "Or is hanging out with me too disgusting to consider?"

Again, Romano felt that unfamiliar flicker of guilt and glanced away. "That's not what I mean…" he mumbled softly, "I just…"

He trailed off with a shrug. Prussia waited for a moment, then seemed to realize he wasn't going to get an explanation. Romano's heart sank and he trudged along after the blond, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself. He didn't mind Prussia that much, not really, but for some reason admitting it was harder than it should have been.

He let Prussia order the tickets, too wrapped up in his thoughts to give any input on what their brother's might be seeing. When he spotted the banner for Big Hero 6 though, he balked.

"This doesn't seem like the crap your brother would be into."

"It's not," Prussia admitted, "But Ita-cakes would like it, right? And West will pretty much do anything he asks." He shrugged, giving Romano's hand a little tug. This time, the southern Italian followed him reluctantly, trying to ignore the flicker of jealousy at Prussia's nickname for his brother.

In the darkness of the theater, they couldn't really see anything. Luckily, the commercials before the previews were playing, and in a flicker of light, Romano spotted their brothers about halfway up.

He also caught sight of the way Prussia's pale hair lit up in the muted light.

"You should be wearing a hat or something," he grumbled, prodding the older Germanic nation's side to get him moving. Prussia scowled at the insistent poking, but he pulled his hood up and led the way to the back row. Romano was sure they'd be spotted, but neither Germany nor Italy reacted as they passed.

It was only a few minutes into the previews, and Romano was already having trouble staying awake. He tugged on Prussia's arm as a childish pout puckered his lips, and the albino's cheeks colored lightly as he looked down at the Italian.

"Romano…?"

"Does your stupid brother always get here this early? I'm going to fall asleep before the fucking previews even start," Romano complained.

Prussia seemed to need a moment to process his words, but then he snorted and shook his head. "Go to sleep then," he replied bluntly, "Who knows, maybe it will do something to improve your shitty mood."

Romano scowled and turned to glare at the screen as the theater filled up around them. How had they not been spotted on the way in, anyway? It wasn't like Germany was short on time to assess the people around himself and Italy. Unless they already knew...Romano wouldn't put it past them.

As the commercials droned on, Romano's eyelids began to flutter shut after a moment. He didn't quite meet his prediction that he would fall asleep before the previews, but he was snoring against Prussia's shoulder long before the movie actually started.

* * *

"Hey, come on. If you don't wake up, we'll lose them."

Waking to Prussia's voice was…a different experience. Romano groaned softly, burying his face deeper in the source of warmth next to him. A sigh ruffled his hair, but he ignored it. It took a few minutes for Romano's mind to catch up, and when it finally did, he sat up reluctantly and ran a hand through his hair. The theater was completely empty around them.

"How long ago did they leave?" he asked, yawning.

"Not that long ago. Italy made West stay to the end of the credits," Prussia explained, standing and offering a hand. Hesitantly, Romano took it and let the Prussian pull him to his feet.

"They're going to a café next. Heard Italy say so," the blond continued, leading the way out. He didn't so much as glance back at Romano, which kind of annoyed the Italian. Normally the other nation liked to get in other people's faces, didn't he? Now, Romano had to hurry to keep up. Maybe he'd muttered something weird in his sleep that was bothering Prussia. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that.

The silence lingered all the way to the car. If Romano had known how to break it, he would have. Instead, he gnawed his lip nervously and kept glancing over at the taller man. Neither of them tried to break the silence. Romano didn't know where to begin, and it didn't seem like Prussia wanted to talk to him anyway. Had he said something really weird? Maybe it was just because he'd fallen asleep. Prussia seemed like the type who would take offense to someone sleeping through a good movie.

"How was it, anyway?" Romano asked as nonchalantly as possible, glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye. Prussia seemed unusually distracted, and Romano considered asking for the keys again. This time, he could at least make the argument that his driving might possibly be safer.

"Huh? Oh, it was awesome!" Prussia gushed, brightening immediately. He immediately launched into detailed descriptions of a few of his favorite scenes, and Romano was finally able to relax. He liked Prussia better like this, getting so childishly excited about things that Romano himself didn't particularly care for.

Prussia was still going on about it when they pulled in at the café, parking just in time to see their brothers heading through the door. Romano was sure they were being ignored now; his car was too flashy for the younger siblings to have completely missed it.

"Hey, are you paying this time?" Prussia asked suddenly, cutting himself off. Romano snorted at his short attention span, but shrugged.

"Sure," he agreed, "Why not?" He couldn't help but melt a little at the bright smile Prussia fixed him with, and he paused for a minute before getting out of the car.

Oh, right. That's why he put up with so much from the loud Germanic nation.

Inside, Prussia led the way to a secluded table, glancing back at Romano with a raised brow as they stopped in front of it. The Italian nodded and they sat, both darting glances at the younger couple sitting near the center of the room. They weren't even trying to hide, which only confirmed Romano's suspicions.

The conversation became more stifled again as they ordered and waited for their drinks. Romano began to feel uncomfortable again, glancing up at Prussia a few times before dropping his gaze to his napkin again. He kept twisting and refolding it, unable to keep his hands still in his nervousness. Finally, two large mugs of hot chocolate arrived, and Romano quickly hid his face in his mug.

"Why do you hate me, anyway?" Prussia asked suddenly, leaning forward and propping his elbows on the table.

Romano looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected a question like that-hell, he hadn't even realized that Prussia thought he felt that way.

"Why do you think I hate you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. He sipped his drink slowly, giving himself an excuse not to speak.

Prussia stared at him for a moment, his burgundy eyes widening. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to formulate a response.

"But...don't you?" he managed finally.

Romano hesitated, but then shook his head. "I just...worry about Feliciano and how much time he spends with you guys. And I...got pushed around myself..." he mumbled, trailing off. He couldn't meet Prussia's gaze; it was hard enough just to admit that his attitude was more from fear than anything else.

The silence returned for a while, and Romano drank his hot chocolate quickly. He was too nervous to look at the Prussian again right now, afraid he would be fixed with a judgmental look.

"I'll be right back," Prussia said suddenly, standing and leaving the table.

Romano mentally cursed himself. Though they were supposed to be trailing their brothers, he'd started to think of this almost like a regular outing between friends, or even—though he would deny it at any opportunity—a date. Maybe he was as bad at reading the atmosphere as Veneziano after all.

Suddenly, Prussia's hand was on his, gently tugging him towards the entrance. Confused, Romano let himself be pulled along. He left the empty mug on the table, glad he was still wearing his jacket.

"What's with the dine and dash?" he asked, a little annoyed, "I thought I agreed to pay this time, anyway."

"I paid," Prussia replied shortly, but then he looked a little regretful of his sharp tone, "Just…trust me, okay?"

Romano nodded slowly, but wrapped his fingers around Prussia's in return. Somehow, he did trust him.

* * *

The younger brothers watched them go in silence for a moment, then exchanged a glance.

"I want to follow them," Veneziano began immediately.

"We're not going to," Germany replied immediately, shutting down his own Italian before he could start.

Veneziano pouted. "But if they kiss, I want to see it!"

Germany blushed and let out a quiet huff before turning patiently to Veneziano. "We'll hear about it later, and if they're really getting together, you'll see them kiss later."

Veneziano sulked, but Germany's gentle fingertips running through his hair quickly soothed him.

* * *

Prussia didn't speak to him until they were back in Veneziano's house, which was strangely silent compared to what Romano was used to. Germany and Veneziano were still out, making them completely unavailable when Prussia suddenly turned and pulled the little Italian into his arms.

Romano stiffened, but with Prussia's voice a soothing, reassuring murmur in his ears, he began to loosen up and lean into his touch. This was…unexpected. He could fell tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden change and comforting gestures, and he could do nothing to stop them.

"D-did you just bring me back here to watch me cry?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make you feel better. Let you get it out," Prussia corrected him softly, gently running his fingers through Romano's hair and kissing his forehead. Romano let out a shaky breath, leaning into the Prussian's touch.

"Grazie..." he murmured softly, pushing himself up to kiss Gilbert.

With every fiber of his being, he hoped he hadn't misread Prussia's intentions. The night had been the best date of his life, even if it wasn't supposed to be theirs and it had gotten weird at the end. Prussia had acted like he wanted to be with him, and Romano hadn't even had to pretend to be better than he was. If anyone could understand him, it had to be Prussia.

Gilbert's breath caught at the kiss, but then his mind seemed to catch up with him, and he pulled Romano closer and kissed him back hard.

They ended up in a tangle of limbs on the couch, panting as they separated. Romano's cheeks were flushed, and he pushed up on Prussia's chest. The albino grinned up at him, reaching up to brush dark curls from Romano's face.

"Might have to thank West after all," he commented, wrapping his and around Romano as he sat up. The Italian shifted with him, throwing his legs over Prussia's lap.

"You knew they set us up?" he asked, looking up at him in surprise. All he got was a shrug and a grin in reply, making him snort.

"Hey, do you feel better now then?" Prussia asked, his voice a little softer again as he brushed Romano's hair behind his ear. Romano paused, trying to sort through his tumultuous emotions. At the moment, the strongest were relief and a little thrill of excitement and satisfaction as being held the way Prussia was doing.

"Yeah...There's no way in hell I'm thanking Veneziano though," he snorted, falling silent for a moment before he spoke again, "But I might make his favorite pasta soon. Pure coincidence."

Prussia laughed, and a smile tugged at Romano's lips. People didn't usually laugh at the things he said.

They continued to sit there for a while, Romano's head slowly falling to rest on Prussia's shoulder. The albino couldn't seem to keep his hands off the other; they drifted over his arms and rested on his thigh, occasionally coming up to run through his hair. His warm, wandering touches soothed Romano until he was nearly asleep, his face pressed to the warm hollow of Prussia's neck.

"What do you think they're up to now?"

Romano snorted, hitting Prussia's chest with the heel of his hand for breaking the silence with such a stupid question.

"Does it matter? They fucking set us up."

"I know, but I'm not complaining. Can I have another kiss?"

Lovino snorted, but shifted in Prussia's arms to peck his lips lightly. Despite that, Prussia pouted.

"That's not a kiss! Come on, I know you can do better than that-you're Italian, after all."

"Shut up! First you have to tell me why you started acting so weird!" Lovino whined, trying to look indignant.

Prussia paused, looking a little sheepish. His ruby eyes dropped to Romano's chest, and the Italian's heart plummeted similarly. He was sure he wouldn't like what he was going to hear.

"You were…talking about me in your sleep," Prussia admitted softly, "I mean, it was in Italian, so I didn't know if it was good or bad, but I really, really wanted it to be good…When you said you didn't hate me, I wanted to kiss you right there, but then you said you were scared and…" He trailed off, shrugging a little as if he was embarrassed about suddenly spilling everything like this. "I just wanted to make you happy, you know?"

Lovino's cheeks flushed lightly, pleased to hear that. He pulled Prussia close again, running his fingers through his short silver hair as he kissed him deeply. He tried to express just how much he appreciated what Prussia tried to do for him. They might not be as perfect as their younger brothers, but Romano couldn't help but feel that this was something worth exploring.

There was silence for a moment after they parted, their lips still nearly brushing. Romano's fingertips slipped slowly from his hair, brushing over his jaw and down his chest.

"That's better," Prussia breathed, a smile spreading slowly over his face.

"If it was, you still wouldn't be talking," Romano grumbled, but his voice was as soft as his touch. He settled against Prussia's chest again, feeling the blond smile against his hair as they resumed cuddling.


End file.
